Front Loading Arms (Farming Simulator 17)
A Front-Loading Arm is a piece of equipment that allows a to use - turning it into a . The base game offers two types of Front Loading Arms of slightly different lengths. Front Loading Arms can be found in the "Front Loaders" category at the store, along with all of the tools that can be connected to them. For a Tractor to accept a Front-Loading Arm, it must be fitted with a "Front Loader Attacher" modification. In the base game only Small and Medium tractor models have this modification available. Other tractors cannot be fitted with an arm. Once a Front Loading Arm is attached to the tractor, any tool designed for Front Loaders can be attached to the arm. There are many such tools available in the base game (a full list can be found here). The Front Loading Arm's hydraulic controls can raise and lower the tool, as well as tilt it forward and backward. List of Front-Loading Arms Below are the two Front-Loading Arms available in Farming Simulator 17 by default. Other than the differences listed here, both arms work the same exact way. These arms can be found in the shop under the category "Front Loaders". The main difference between these two arms is their length: The Stoll FZ 60 is about 15% longer than the FZ 30 (exact measurements not current available). This has a minor impact on the performance of these two tools and depends on how you intend to use them and with which tractor. Larger tractors will not be able to reach the ground with the FZ 30 and will also have collision issues when dettaching. If working in a confined space and need extra precision, choose the FZ 30. If you want to work with taller stacks of objects, choose the FZ 60. FS17_FrontLoadingArms_Comparison.jpg|Arm length comparison (Left: FZ 60, Right: FZ 30) FS17_FrontLoadingArms_ComparisonHeight.jpg|Arm height comparison (Left: FZ 30, Right: FZ 60) List of Front Loader Tools Below is a list of all in Farming Simulator 17 that can be attached to a Front Loading Arm. All of these tools can be found in the "Front Loaders" category of the store. They will only attach to a Front Loading Arm, or to a . Common Features: $5 Maintenance Cost per Day, full Color Customization Attaching to a Tractor Both of the available Front-Loading Arms can only be attached to . The tractor must be outfitted with the "Front Loader Attacher" modification, which costs $800. You can add this modification when purchasing the tractor, or later by upgrading it at the store or at your . Only Small and Medium tractors can be fitted with this modification - larger tractors cannot. Note that a few models of Small and Medium tractors are missing this type of upgrade. Drive the front of the tractor between the hooks of the Front-Loading Arm, and you should get the option to "Attach". Activate this option to link the tractor to the arm. If your tractor is lacking the "Front Loader Attacher" modification, you will not get this option. A heavier tractor is usually better for working with Front Loading Arms, because its weight will keep it from flipping. When using a lighter tractor, consider connecting a to the rear of the tractor for counter-balance, and avoid driving around while the arm is raised above the tractor. Attaching to a Tool A Front-Loading Arm has an attachment point at the front that can hook up to any of the tools found in the "Front Loaders" category at the store, such as a or . To hook up to a tool, drive the front tip of the arm into the back of the tool you want to attach, and hit the "Attach" key. If the option to attach does not appear, make sure the arm is lowered to the correct height and the tip is rotated correctly, and make sure the front tip of the arm is touching the tool. If you still cannot attach, it probably means the tool you're trying to attach is designed for a different category of . Operating a Tool Once a tool is attached, you're good to go. Different tools are used in different ways. Find the correct article for the you're trying to use, to learn more details about how to use the tool - what it's for, what it can and cannot do, and how to use it efficiently. Category:Farming Simulator 17 Category:Farming Simulator 17 Equipment Category:Farming Simulator 17 Stoll Category:Stoll Category:Farming Simulator 17 Front Loaders Category:Farming Simulator 17 Tools